A fluorine-based compound has very low surface energy of about 5 to 6 dyne/cm to provide functionalities of water repellency, oil repellency, chemical resistance, lubricating properties, releasing properties and contamination resistance. The fluorine-based compound having the functionalities may be extensively used in the range from special fields, such as high-technology industries and fine chemicals, to daily lives, and, recently, a demand for the compound has been rapidly growing. Particularly, in accordance with the spread of personal computers and the general use of vehicles, an effort has been actively conducted to develop materials protecting surfaces of materials from external contaminants. Silicon compounds or fluorine compounds are extensively used as raw materials of surface coating agents used to protect surfaces of the compounds.
However, the coating agent formed only using a known silicon compound has a poor reaction crosslinking property of inorganic oxides and, thus, friction durability is poor or desirable crosslinking depending on the number of functional groups forming 3-D structures is not obtained. Therefore, the glass transition temperature Tg thereof is low, contaminants are easily collected thereon, and fingerprints may remain by hands.
In addition, the coating agent formed only using the fluorine compound has a poor contaminant removal ability. In order to avoid the poor contaminant removal ability, the silane compound having a perfluorine group is used as a surface reforming agent. However, the compound is not capable of having all of desirable water repellency, oil repellency, antifouling ability, and contaminant removal abilities.